


Miraculous Mistake

by MarinetteMadness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteMadness/pseuds/MarinetteMadness
Summary: Chat Noir declares his love for Ladybug and finally pours out his heart to her, but she doesn't feel the same way. Adrien doesn't know how to deal with the rejection, and the guilt of choosing a boy she can barely talk to over her partner eats at Marinette. She decides to forget Adrien as a love interest and instead look to him as a friend, but Adrien begins to see Marinette in new light now that she isn't so 'afraid' of him. What will happen? Not even the writer knows.Rating subject to change, please leave feedback, this is my first fanfiction in years I need help.





	1. The confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Mei here with the first chapter of 'Miraculous Mistake'
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing anything in almost three years and I'm hella rusty. If you could leave feedback of how I can improve, I'd really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was running late for school, again. This was probably the hundredth time this school year that she woke up late, but this time was different. Tikki wasn’t laughing at her or scolding her for once, Marinette wasn’t in a rush or tripping over her own two feet, but was silently nibbling on a pastry she grabbed from the breakfast table as she mentally prepared herself to leave. Honestly, she didn’t feel like going to school at all. There was a lot to think about and school wasn’t going to help her with said thought process. It should probably be the other way around, but let’s be real, her job as Ladybug was just a tad more important than school.

The raven haired girl took her time getting ready, not bothering to run out like she usually did. She frowned deeply as the look on Chat Noir’s face last night flashed through her memory for what felt like the millionth time that morning. Maybe she should have worded it differently? Would that have made it easier for him? She really didn’t know, all Marinette knew is she was having some regrets. Could she have possibly done or said anything to have changed the outcome without lying? Probably not. While scooping up her bag and putting her school tablet in it, she thought back to her conversation with Chat yesterday that is causing her internal dilemma.

She held out her fist as Ladybug, triumphant from another victory against an Akuma, waiting for Chat’s fist to connect with hers so they could go their separate ways. Her earrings gave their second warning, only three minutes until she changed back to her civilian self. They were fairly close to her home, only a couple of blocks away from the physics homework she was neglecting for the past three days. Very eager to get back home, but not willing to break their traditional fist bump, she waited. Instead of him completing their usual victory gesture, he grabbed her fist in his hands and lowered it.

Chat took a deep breath before looking her in the eyes with confidence and saying, “My lady, can we stay here for a bit longer? I have something I need to say.” 

Marinette honestly felt annoyed with this whole ordeal the second it happened. She knew what was coming, she heard him talk about this many times in the past, and she was sick of hearing it. They have been Ladybug and Chat Noir for two years now, when would he get it through his thick skull? She was worried enough about falling behind in her classes, why did he always have to do this at the most inconvenient times? Chat Noir knew very well that their identities had to remain a secret, why was he so adamant about knowing who she was? It was absolutely frustrating. She had the utmost respect for her partner; after all, he helped her save Paris almost daily, but she wished he would give up. As much as she trusted him and would love to tell him who was behind the mask, it was the rule they accepted along with their Miraculous. Until Paris was no longer in danger and Hawkmoth was behind bars, they would never know.

“Really Chat? This better not be about our identities, you know that we have to keep it a secret or else Hawkmo-” she started saying, getting ready to give him the usual lecture. The spotted heroine didn’t get the chance to finish though, because Chat cut her off.

“Ladybug, I love you. I have loved you since you bravely proclaimed to all of Paris that we would protect them from Hawkmoth on the Eiffel tower. The way your midnight black hair sways in the wind, the way your beautiful bluebell eyes glitter whenever we’re on patrol, the way you put on a brave face and fight for all of Paris, I love it all. I love everything about you. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I’m not asking you to tell me your identity now, I know the risks that come with that, but I couldn’t go another day without saying anything. I love you my lady; with all my heart. Will you be mine?”

She stood there, frozen in place, unsure of how to react. Chat seemed to be holding his breath, which was fair considering he just confessed his undying love for her, but Marinette felt a cold rock settle in her stomach. She had a really bad taste in her mouth too as she thought back to every flirt she just brushed off as a joke. All this time, he was being serious about his feelings. Every single word, every single jest, all of it he had meant from the bottom of his heart. She didn’t feel the same for him at all, and she knew it was going to break him. His face was lit with hope, his smile, the blush she could slightly see beneath his mask, it was all real. She loved Chat as her friend, but in a romantic sense? Marinette was in love with her classmate, Adrien Agreste, and had been in love with him for the longest time. She couldn't say that obviously, it would possibly reveal her identity, which is what she wanted to avoid in the first place. How was she supposed to do this? What was she supposed to say? This was not what she expected at all, she never expected any sort of romantic feelings to blossom in Chat Noir’s heart.

She looked down at her feet, unable to look her partner in the eye as she tried to pick and choose her words. Eventually, after about 30 seconds of awkward silence, she decided the truth would be best.

“I’m sorry Chaton, but I love someone else.”

It was short and to the point, Marinette didn't even realize she was holding her breath too until the words passed her lips. She was afraid to, but looked up after saying it and saw the look on his face for a split second. He looked utterly torn, as if she ripped his heart of his chest and dropped it on the ground. It was so quick she almost thought she imagined it, until he put on his best Chat swagger that is. He immediately told her whoever the guy may be, he was extremely lucky to have her heart. Before she could really process what he said, Chat Noir was already gone. Marinette stared down at her gloved hand, wondering if that really just happened, until her earrings gave the final warning. She still felt extremely guilty as she tossed her yoyo towards home, especially since she couldn’t even form a coherent sentence around Adrien. She could talk to Chat Noir, she could depend on him, and even if his flirting and puns were annoying at times, she couldn’t imagine having someone else as her partner. What if this choice ruined that? What if Chat Noir never wanted to see her again?

She snapped out of the memory and sighed loudly as she stepped out her family’s bakery and the cold nipped at her exposed face. She snuggled deeply into her scarf, wondering where the sudden cold front came from. Yesterday was wonderful fall weather in the 60’s, and now it was dipping into the 40’s. Winter absolutely sucked.

Breathing in the cold air, Marinette was certain that concentration would be near impossible once she got to class. Between the cold and Chat Noir, she was absolutely screwed. Why even bother going to school? Not like she finished her Physics homework anyways. What made things worse about this situation is that she couldn’t talk to anyone about this. Nobody could know she was Ladybug, and Tikki silently sat in her bag, not offering any wise words to make her feel better. Honestly, she had a feeling that Tikki was disappointed in her, but couldn’t be sure about that. The little goddess knew how strongly she felt about Adrien, why would she be upset that she didn’t feel the same way Chat did?

Then again, why did she feel guilty about it herself if she was so in love with Adrien? Why the guilt for hurting her partner? Maybe it was because he helped her fight against Hawkmoth and she didn't wanna make it awkward? Yah, that was probably it. They were professionals, awkwardness would do the two of them no good. They'd talk about this during patrol that night and all their problems would be solved.

'Yah, except for the fact he is in love with you.'

Marinette shook her head and looked at her school across the street in distain. She debated whether or not going to school was worth it at all, it's not like she finished her homework or anything. What was the point in going to school if she was just going to get in trouble? She angrily finished her chocolate éclair and dug her hands into the pockets of her jacket. She should have grabbed a hot chocolate to take to go, her hands were freezing. Marinette looked down at the pretty pink jacket lined with grey that she finished last week along with her grey scarf. The pink didn't feel right for her mood, but at least it was warm. Did she really want to deal with lessons and Chloe when all she could think about was how much she missed her bed and she hurt her partner? She was about to turn around and go back home when she noticed someone standing on the front steps. She stared for a second before realizing it was Adrien. What was he doing outside? Shouldn’t he be in class right now? 

The girl waited for the sign to give her the signal that she could safely cross the street, even though no cars were passing by. He sat out of her sight on the stairs, but Marinette knew he was there. She made her way towards the school with a million questions running through her mind. What was wrong? Why was he outside when it was cold outside? Even if he was wearing a fairly warm looking jacket, it still wasn’t exactly the best idea to be out in this weather. For once in the two years she had known him, Marinette approached him quietly without really thinking about her giant crush on him. She was about to call out to him when she saw his face in his hands and his body was quivering. Was he crying? She stood next to him and listened to his quiet sobs with a hurting heart. First Chat Noir, now Adrien. What happened? Why was he crying? The blonde didn’t take notice to her, and she didn’t understand why she did it, but she sat next to him and placed her hand on the small of his back. For once, Marinette didn’t think about Adrien being this unapproachable crush, she thought of him like she did Chat; a friend.

“Adrien, are you okay?”


	2. Not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette knows the cure to a sad friend, and Adrien is very happy about that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here and I'm still not too sure where I'm going to go with this, but it's getting a lot easier to write and I'm loving how this flows. Please leave feedback if you have any!

Adrien sighed in relief when the photographers said they were done for the day. Modeling was very stressful, and he was eager to go see his lady tonight for patrol. This would be the night, the night he confessed his true feelings for her. He kept trying to think of what he might say exactly; maybe he should just tell her the poem that he wrote on Valentine’s Day? No, that wouldn’t work. Even if it did, he threw the paper away and it was long gone. He decided to himself that he would just be himself and tell her straight up.

He was so busy daydreaming; he didn’t notice Plagg’s complaining about the lack of cheese in his bag until he floated into his face. 

“Come on pretty boy, feed me cheese already! I’m dying of hunger and only Camembert can save me,” Plagg said dramatically and he floated onto a pillow, throwing his tiny paw over his face. Adrien couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his Kwami’s acting as he took out a slice of the stinky cheese from the mini fridge in his room and threw it towards Plagg.

“Hurry up Plagg, we don’t want to keep Ladybug waiting,” the blonde grumbled. Plagg opened his mouth and the cheese instantly vanished into the abyss that was his Kwami's stomach. Before Adrien could voice out another complaint, a sharp sound emit from outside his windows. Immediately after, the sound rung from his phone; It was a sound all of Paris knew and dreaded, it was an Akuma alert.

“Plagg, claws out!” Adrien commanded as Kwami screeched something incoherent. Probably to say something snarky, as he always had to say before this happened. The blonde felt his transformation wash over him and quickly he launched himself out the window, ready to protect Paris with his lady. Being Chat Noir never got old, he was a hero after all. Doing it all with Ladybug as his partner just made it even better. 

Chat Noir heard the Akuma before he saw it, and he shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. ‘No time to think about what we are going to say to Ladybug, let’s purify this Akuma and save Paris!’

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien didn’t sleep at all that night; he probably couldn’t have even if he took sleeping pills. He had to apply makeup under his eyes so Natalie wouldn’t notice the dark bags that gave away his condition. The day before was a blur of classes, camera flashes and close calls with the Akuma. All he could really remember was Ladybug’s words after he poured his heart out to her,

“I’m sorry Chaton, I love someone else,”

Adrien thought school would distract him from the pain, but it really just made things worse. All Alya did was talk about yesterday’s Akuma and the views it got on the Ladyblog, so of course he couldn’t escape Ladybug with her actual biggest fan sitting behind him. Nino tried asking him what was wrong, but he just got super choked up and had to leave the room. Adrien could not cry at school, he had to uphold his reputation or his father would pull him out of school. Then what? He could be alone in his room with Plagg and drown himself in sorrow while his Kwami ate all the cheese in his house? Yah, that wouldn't happen if he could help it. Unfortunately, his model smile wasn’t working on his best friend. It worked on everyone else of course, but Nino just knew almost immediately that something was wrong. What was he going to do? He couldn’t talk about this with anyone; Chat Noir was a secret nobody knew. Ladybug constantly reminded him and Plagg occasionally did too. What was he supposed to tell Nino when he eventually went back to class? ‘Hey Nino, sorry about me being really upset today, I got my heart broken by the love of my life yesterday. Who is it you ask? None other than Ladybug, so I’m really tender about it, could you tell your girlfriend to not talk about her Blog for a while? By the way, I'm Chat Noir in case you were wondering. Thanks.’ 

The blonde found himself outside the school and plopped himself on the stairs. He buried his face into his hands, trying to hold in the tears ready to escape. He felt Plagg gently pressing against his heart through his jacket, and it just made sobs shudder through his body. He let all the tears he didn't want to shed escaped with just one little gesture. His little shit of a Kwami was trying to comfort him since he had no one else. Figuratively, that is. In reality, someone just put their hand on his back and he stiffened up at the gesture. He was about to shove them away rather harshly when a sweet voice hit his ears,

“Adrien, are you okay?”

‘My lady?’ he thought to himself, but when he looked up, it was Marinette’s worried face he saw. Now on top of the pain of rejection, he felt guilty for mistaking her for ladybug. Adrien sniffled and went to wipe is nose on the sleeve of his jacket, about to make up some lame excuse she'd hopefully buy for why he was crying, but Marinette swiftly grabbed his wrist as he raised it and held it tight. Wow, she was surprisingly strong for a smaller girl.

“Don’t you dare, Agreste,” she hissed through a slightly annoyed grin, the annoyed look melting into a playful annoyance to show she wasn't /that/ serious. “I have tissues you can use; don’t you dare use your designer jacket that is worth more than my entire wardrobe combined to wipe your nose.”

He stared at her for a couple of seconds in slight shock before laughing loudly, his face hurting from the sudden burst of happiness. Only Marinette could be so sweet as to make him laugh when he felt bad. The blonde gladly accepted a few tissues she produced from her bag, blowing his nose and watching her smile at him. She was wearing her hair down for once, which looked rather nice, and had a Marinette original jacket to keep her warm. He had been wishing she would make him something over the years, but she was probably too busy to bother with such a trivial thing.

“There it is! That’s the genuine Adrien smile I know,” Marinette giggled, standing up and holding her hand out to him. “I don’t know why you were crying, and I’m pretty sure I’m the last person you would go to for stuff, but I’ll gladly be the one to put a smile back on your face.”

Hearing that washed Adrien with relief, because he knew she wasn’t going to ask. Beyond the ‘are you okay’, she wasn’t going to prod. It was almost as if she understood that there was something bigger behind these tears. How she knew, he’d never know, all he did know is that Marinette would be there for him without having to explain a thing. Even though he was the incarnation of bad luck (courtesy of Plagg), it seems there was a rainbow breaking through the shit storm of his life. He reached out for her hand and let her pull him to his feet, a smile still plastered on his face as she released his hand and turned towards the school entrance. 

In this moment, he couldn't help but feel more like himself at Marinette's side; and by that, he meant more like Chat Noir. He really wanted to tell her a pun that came to mind, but he decided to save it for a rainy day. Even though they weren't as close as him and Nino, she could still tell the difference between his model smile and his real one. It was nice to know she was so willing to look after him even though a few days ago she couldn't form a coherent sentence around him. Adrien couldn't help but wonder why the sudden change. He really hoped they stayed like this, it would be a shame if she went back to being scared of him. Adrien shoved the thoughts of his lady far into the depths of his mind as he walked back up the stairs with Marinette./p>

They both walked into the school together, laughing and joking about which of his father’s designs were worthy of being tissues on the way. The two of them dropped off their jackets in the locker room before walking into class shoulder to shoulder. They received some funny looks as Adrien chuckled and sat in his seat, Marinette following suit and bringing out her tablet. The two concentrated on class as best as they could despite everything. Adrien got a text halfway through class from Marinette, asking for help on the Physics homework during break. He happily agreed to help and looked back in time to see her pump her fist under the table. He tried not to laugh at that, but he was pretty sure she heard his poor attempt at covering up his chuckles. Sure enough, when the bell rang for end of class, Marinette was pouting and she had her eyes narrowed at him. Yep, she 100% knew he was laughing at her excitement and he wasn't all that ashamed. He openly laughed at her as she playfully smacked his arm, earning him a somehow knowing smirk from Alya? That was probably directed towards her best friend now that he thought about it, who was too busy packing her stuff up to notice the brunette's look.

'Maybe forgetting will be easier than I thought' he thought as Marinette slung her bag over her shoulder and walked with him to the library.


	3. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien models, Marinette bakes, Chat Noir stops by
> 
>  
> 
> **Filler chapter, so I can officially say I will see this story to the end! I hope to update this every other Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback guys! Point out any typos in my work so I can edit and improve. Constructive criticism and compliments very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

Marinette turned in her completed Physics homework and got a perfect score to her surprise. She couldn't help but swell in pride, since it was her friend that made this possible. Alya had mentioned at one point that he was good at the subject, but never did she imagine he was this intelligent. He brushed off her praise when they were working earlier, saying it was just from the tutoring that came with homeschooling. She still thought he was amazing none the less, and the grade on her paper echoed as much. In order thank Adrien for his excellent teaching methods; She spent most of her free time after school baking. Honestly, as much as Marinette would love to design something for him, she wasn't sure what he'd like. He did wear the scarf she made for him a long time ago, although he had no idea she made it. Which was a shock to her, considering she embroidered her name into all of her work. How he hadn't seen or felt the letters for the past two years, Marinette would never know.

Adrien texted her as she baked a few treats for him, occasionally sending an illegal selfie of himself modeling a few pieces of Gabriel's winter line. Marinette wanted nothing more than to leap for joy, because blue was in this season according to her fashion idol. The light blue scarf she made with her own two hands was prominent in almost every picture he sent her way, and she was gitty with pride even if nobody knew. Even if the derby hat she made a few years ago was modeled by Adrien, the hat wasn't exactly an everyday sort of thing. It got a lot of attention thanks to Gabriel Agreste's fashion show and Audrey Bourgeois' declaration that feathers were in, but that only lasted a few months. At least there was a chance the scarf she designed could be mass produced. Marinette didn't noticed she was daydreaming until Adrien sent a text, saying he was done with work and was going to head to sleep early. They bid each other good night and Mari went back to making more desserts.

Once the baking was done and the kitchen was mostly clean, Marinette took the time to check the Ladyblog and see if Chat Noir had been spotted for Patrol yet. There was still about ten minutes until they were supposed to meet, but he always tended to show up a bit early. Apparently though, he was spotted out by himself almost an hour ago. Everyone was wondering where she, Ladybug was, but they were all asking the wrong questions. What they should have been asking was, 'Why was Chat Noir out so early?' She placed her flour coated apron on it's hook and walked up to her room, wondering if Adrien would like the pastries she spent the past few hours baking. At least for the first half of her binge bake she could message him, after he went to sleep the work became kind of tedious; Almost boring if not for Tikki trying to take a bite of everything that came out of the oven. That kept things lively, although her Kwami had to duck and hide when her parents came up to check on her.

Marinette was giggling at her Kwami's passionate monologue on how anything sweet was better than cheese. Why cheese in particular, Tikki wouldn't elaborate on, though she insisted we throw a few cheese breads into the mix before we gave them to Adrien tomorrow. Mari might have pushed on the subject if not for a quiet knock sounding on her window as soon as she opened the door to her room. With a start, she looked to the source of the sound, Chat Noir hanging upside down and smiling through her window. The girl frowned a bit and opened one of the windows to see why he was here.

“Hi, remember me?” he asked rather innocently despite playful smirk.

Marinette wanted nothing more than to laugh at that stupid question, but she settled for playing along with him. 

She cleared her throat and said, “Why yes, I do believe you are the famed hero Chat Noir.” The smug smile that followed was her unspoken way of calling him a dork. He seemed to get that somehow, because the look he gave her was the same as always. Wait, he didn’t know, did he? Oh gosh, was he here because he knew she was Ladybug? She really didn’t need this right now, how on Earth did he find out? She was always careful he couldn’t have found out!

Chat must have noticed the panic on her face, although he interpreted it differently than she did.

“It’s okay! You’re safe, there isn’t an Akuma targeting you or anything. I just happened to smell the bakery while patrolling and wondered if you have a superhero after closing discount. My wallet doesn’t exactly come with the suit.” 

Marinette smiled at him and motioned for him to wait on the balcony as she went to go grab some leftovers from the bakery. Once he couldn’t see her anymore though, she couldn’t help but frown. If he was out here now, that meant he was clearly trying to avoid running into her alter ego. Which funny enough, he was begging his lady for some treats and didn't know it. After asking permission to raid the leftovers, put some of the in a pastry box, her Kwami whispering to her to add some cheese bread when her mom left to help clean the bakery kitchen with her papa. Marinette rolled her eyes a Tikki and threw in three of the savory treats along with the sweets. She started back to her room to give her spoils to the super hero on her balcony. He was lucky she was in a better mood thanks to Adrien, otherwise she probably would have told the hero to go home. Hopefully he’d just take the pastries and be on his way. You know, almost like a hint?

When her papa saw her walking to the apartment door with the box, she explained the heroes were nearby on patrol and she wanted to treat them. With a pat on the head and a kiss goodnight, she returned to her room to deliver the treats. When she opened the hatch and climbed onto the balcony with him, she noticed that look on his face that she knew all too well. He wanted to talk about something bothering him, but he couldn't for their safety. The war between his duty and his heart were plain on his features as she handed him the box wordlessly. His face brightened up slightly at the sight of the box and he greedily dug into the variety of pastries, chuckling to himself as he ran into a few of the pastries. Was it some sort of joke only Tikki and Chat knew? What was so funny about cheese pastries!? She felt frustration rise from her lack of understanding about the apparent joke she was missing and pulled her tablet out of her bag. After stealing a treat blindly from Chat's box, she began working on her history homework while he munched on an apple turnover. 

Chat finished the flaky pastry after a minute of silence and picked up an éclair, “Why’d you go all the way downstairs when there is a box on your desk,” he asked, pointing the doughnut towards the hatch. Guess he noticed the box when she originally came to see why he was here. Which was kind of weird in all honesty, but I guess the night vision helps you see things most normal people wouldn’t.

She looked up from her tablet and frowned at him, wondering why that was any of his business, but answered him anyways. “Those are for a friend of mine. He helped me with my homework today and distracted me from something, so I wanted to thank him.” His fake cat ears somehow perked up and his tail swayed back and forth before him. Why did he look so happy all of a sudden?

“Are there any apple turnovers in there, by any chance?” Chat asked her as nonchalantly as he could manage, but his cat extremities gave away his excitement. His ears flicked slightly and his tail swished back and forth behind him. The super hero was really bad at hiding his emotions, she fondly thought as he attempted to calm himself. When she nodded in confirmation, he finally took a bite out of the éclair he’d been holding and smiled at her.

“In that case,” Chat Noir said matter-of-factly, “I’m sure your friend will absolutely love your thank you gift.” 

Before Marinette could even question him, Alya’s familiar ring tone emitted quietly from her room. Chat Noir bowed a wordless good bye and leapt off with his box of pastries in hand and a half eaten éclair in his mouth. The entire scene was just so anime she wanted to share it with someone, not Alya though. As much as she loved her friend, because it was Chat she’d somehow make an interview out of this. Despite being the whole reason Alya's blog exists, Marinette still didn't like being interviewed unless she felt it was necessary. As her civilian self, there was no reason to be in front of the camera. Perhaps she could tell Adrien about this, he'd surely enjoy it.

Marinette dropped down the hatch to her room and quickly answered the phone before it could go to voicemail.

"Girl, you answered! Huge scoop, I have to talk to you about this tomorrow morning! I'll be there to drag you out of bed."

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this was really short, but if I decide to continue this the chapters will totally get longer. I swear!


End file.
